buildbigfandomcom-20200215-history
New Player Hints
Guide * is still a work in progress, feel free to suggest info that should be included. Especially if you just joined. * When you first join, you spawn on top of a region post, which is our teleportation system. You can only teleport to and from region posts, which are generated across the whole map in a grid, distanced every 400 blocks, centered on 200, 200. Thus, you are never more than 200 blocks away from one, no matter where you are. * When you use /sethome, your home is set to the nearest region post, so pick one you like. /home will return you to it from any other post. * More detailed region post documentation at: http://bit.ly/mcregions * Use /kit starter to get some gear, food and a boat. * Use /kit potato for endless nutrition every 10 minutes. * Veganism is advised * Compasses will point to the nearest region post, use /kit compass to get one. * /kit stick will allow you see who has claim what area. * To find a home for yourself, you can either walk/boat away from spawn or go to the dock and press the random teleport button. To return to spawn, find a region post and use /visit forest. Your home will be set to the region post that's nearest to you when you use the /sethome command, so pick one that you like, even if you plan to build a bit away from it. You may also want to mark a path from the region post to your home if it's not directly visible. * Most [[Regions|'named regions']] accessible via the /regionlist command have at least one useful public farm. For example, to start your own crops use /visit emeralds at a region post and pick an initial stock of wheat, pumpkins etc from the public farm. FAQ How do I get more claim blocks? You get claim blocks for time played (100 per hour) and for voting (up to 4x100 per day). There is no upper limit to how many claim blocks you can have. Do explosions destroy blocks? Explosions (TNT/Creepers) destroy blocks by default only on unclaimed land below sea level. To enable explosions on your claimed land (for example to level ground faster with TNT) use /claimexplosions which toggles them on/off. How many players are generally online? The server is quite small, with an insanely dedicated player base. We normally vary between 4 and 12 players online (AFK players included). You can use /list to get a full list of players online, the list displays ranks and what players are AFK. Is there a world border? No. there is no world border, you can go out as far as you want. Am I allowed to use a minimap, xray or auto clickers? Yes, you can use any of the above. Am I allowed to duplicate rails and carpet with a glitch? Yes, but it's easier to use any of the public farms to gather iron, gold or wool. Do I have to donate to get a better rank? No, everything is free, you just have to earn it. Category:Browse